mine craft the new world
by SILVERBRO13
Summary: what if a band of siblings life changes in a blink of an eye and they lose they're home family and everything they know they turn to a school that has trained warriors for centuries and train hard to defeat the one that took it all away from them
1. Chapter 1

"well this sucks I'm the last one up again so that means more mining man i should really work on not sleeping in so late." a boy said waking up."woof!"his dog companion said to him."hey g'morning birch how did you sleep?"he asked and the dog licked his face."ah down boy down!"he told his dog and said animal sat down immediately."boy I'm glad we trained you well."the boy said.

"HEY SILVER GET OUT HERE WE NEED SOME HELP!" a buff voice yelled and almost echoed through the small cabin."well here we go."silver said getting dressed with his leather armor(thats considered clothes in mine craft).

**que background music:radioactive by imagine dragons(all copyrighted material belongs to them) as he gets ready**

_I'm waking up to ash and dust "_well birch this is going to be one hell of a day for the both of us." _I'm breathing in the chemicals *_inhales* *sighs*

"well then lets get this hell over with shall we besides school starts back up in two days. a hell of a week it will be."he said

_then checking out on the prison bus _"SILVER HURRY MAMA PIGS ABOUT TO BE A MAMA AGAIN!" he heard his mom yell."coming!" he said but he hesitated after he said that."lets do this."

"ight I'm here what do you need-woah(not the song). congrats madam pig."he said to the prized family pig. "SILVER WE GOT LATE SPAWNERS SKELES AND DEAD EYES HURRY!"

"right coming!"he said grabbing a sword of the wall and running to help fight off the mobs.

_welcome to the new age to the new age welcome to the new age to the new age:end the music here_

* * *

**later that day silvers P.O.V**

* * *

"notch almighty that was a lot of mobs at this rate we'll have to leave the forest!" I said upsetting my father."Silver our family has thrived in this forest for generations-cut the crap dad you and I both know Silvers right." my brother steve said."you listen here and you listen good we are NOT leaving this forest for mojang or the nether and if either of you say that again you'll be grounded from using your diamond swords understand me?!" he asked and we both un-surely nodded and our mother looked at us as if our father had just killed the ender dragon itself."what?" Steve asked."you shouldn't defy your father like that we will move to higher ground but your father breaks his physical and mental limits to keep you alive-then tell me why the hell did he marry a monster like you?" I asked her in pure rage."YOUR KIND MINDLESSLY KILLS HUMANS AND OUR FATHER WAS DRIVEN SO INSANE THAT HE MARRIED THE EXACT THING THAT KILLED OUR REAL MOTHER AND FOR WHAT A STUPID TRUCE BETWEEN CREEPERS AND HUMANS I COUD KILL 20 OF YOU BASTERDS AND STILL HAVE ENOUGH TO KILL YOU-Silver stop you crossed the line man."steve told me in my rage state."but they killed h-her and I-I will not stand for it you hear me i won't stand for i-."i passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**elders cabin Steve's P.O.V**

* * *

"look yes he is enraged but thats no reason he can't stay here-thats the exact reason he can't stay here his rage is art acting mobs like a magnet." the villages elder said."and what if you'r wrong about him i mean we get along fine with our sister Silver would never kill anyone or anything in his own mind when he woke up this morning he was the calmest person in the world but now he hates everything but won't lift a finger to do a thing about it and our father is stubborn so they often get into fights plus with the new threat arising…"

"I know Steve these creatures are unlike any he has sent before and danger will truly be behind every corner so watch yourself they can teleport." he told me."wait, you've fought them elder?" I asked curious as to what they're fighting style was."yes and once they hit you they leave for about 10 seconds and then attack again and again and again so be extra careful and make sure to alert everyone to lower they ceilings to 2 blocks."

"why?" I asked him yet another question."because they are tall and slender and can't fit through 2 block big spaces oh and don't look them in the eye."he told me and I went home because the sun was almost down."wow the sun went down seemingly faster toady-woah whats that?" i aid as I walked up to a tall black(not racist cuz I'm black) man grabbing my brother Silver by the neck."HEY LET HIM GO NOW!" I yelled as I hit it with my diamond sword but it just turned around and i looked away."leave here human and let this pest die for his sins against hero brine." it said.

"sorry pigass he's my little brother and its my job to protect him."I said."well then-"it vanished."YOU SHOULD HAVE TAUGHT HIM BETTER!" a shrieking voice was heard."RUN SILVER!"I yelled and we ran home to see dad putting blocks on the ceiling to make it 2 high."DAD OPEN THE DOOR AND GET THE GIRLS INSIDE NOW!" I yelled."huh…oh notch, GIRLS GET INSIDE NOW BOYS TO THE SHED LETS KILL THIS BITCH!" we both nodded. we ran to the shack.

"huh ever think we would fight something like this?"Silver asked."no actually i thought the elder was joking." I answered him."there we go get weapons."

"right, lets do this."Silver said grabbing his duel wield iron swords.

_play macklemore's can't hold us now and when i saw stop then you can stop the music if you have it playing_

_"_dead eyes skeles and tall racist guy this is truly why we can't live in the forest."

"agreed now lets kick some ass."I said as i swung at my first zombie and killed it instantly. Silver was taking on 5 at once excluding the tall creature which our father was taking on."incoming!" Silver said as a juggernaut zombie came out of nowhere and i sliced right through its chest and got out my flint and steel and light it up and kept fighting.

mom was taking out skeles out left and right with her charged powers and Silver and cupa were doing something i never thought i would see from either of them… they were in complete sync cupa with her bow and Silver with his duel wield iron swords and she was barely missing him when he was slicing dead eyes behind her and they were both smiling like crazy."AAAHH!" we heard and suddenly we all looked behind us."dad….. i'll kill you mother-oof!" he said before getting punched by the tall man."DAD!"we said and mom ran at it."JASON NNOOO!"

*SHIINNK* was all we heard and me and Silver saw our second mother down on the floor dead for the second time."RUN GUYS RUN!" we heard our elder yell and we ran straight out of town."dammit they got our parents…both of them this time so we now have no help nowhere to live and we don't have money to pay for anywhere." I said and Silver nodded."are you two serious our parents just died and-and what theres no hope in mourning for them our dad taught us otherwise and besides we don't have much time because the sun is setting remember?" Silver told her.

_stop song_

* * *

**sky army city south entrance:silvers P.O.V**

* * *

"damn it you don't understand there is no more woodlandsire its gone burned to the ground you can send as many men as you want you won't get a better responds from them or the flans troopers because someone-no something did it to our town because no minecraftian not even a griever has the guts to capture and mercilessly kill and slaughter and torture villagers and fellow humans like what we saw." Steve told them.

"well if what your saying is true I'm going to have to take you inside..but not her." he said pointing to cupa."what about her? you got a problem with the treaty that was signed by our father and the creepers?" I asked him and he shook his head."its just that the way you explained it sounds like the recent minecraftian raids on all the major towns but they don't have enough grievers to take the cities and the species include creepers skele's zombies some kind of tall creatures and worst of all fellow humans and the leader calls himself the true minecraftian hero brine."

"your joking a terrorist comes into view and calls himself hero brine of all things its kind of pathetic really." I said and the others agreed." yeah it was just an urban legend started when a blind kid went on an accidental killing spree but all the killings were proved accidents by eye witnesses and besides the poor kid was always at the wrong place at the wrong time." steve said."um do you guys have a training center by any chance?"

"yes but didn't you just say you lost your parents you seem-my dad was Jason "jack the villager" timbers and he taught us hard and good we've learned to hide our emotions well heck we can even tell when we are feared by looking into the eyes of a normally calm character plus we need to get better faster and stronger than the normal human to kill these things please we'll do anything but give our sister to an abusive asshole."

"well too bad for you thats exactly what i was going to do but since you begged yes we do but it costs lots of ingots." he said sarcastically."did you not hear what we've been saying you -cupa thats sarcasm." we told her."oh sorry." she said."nah its ok not a lot of people take jokes easy follow me wait…JERRY IM TAKING THESE RECRUITS TO THE SCHOOL WATCH THE ENTRANCE WOULD'YA?" the guard asked another."sure Don but keep it down zombies could be near by or worse raptors from the abandoned lab have escaped so hurry back!" he said

"ok let head to the school."

* * *

**almost an hour later**

* * *

"uh thats not a school thats a mob house for the calm more humane ones."I said to the guard who smiled."well it also counts as a school so make friends and good luck with everything later kids."

"well that was reassuring."Steve said."very."cupa added."well we have to get used to it i gue-woah daaang she's hot." I said

"Silver you pervert dad taught you way better than- woah you are right." Steve said and we gawked at the girl in front of us. she was wearing black stockings a black skirt had an ender man beanie and a dark(almost black) purple sweater.

"oh hello you must be new here I'm andr whats your names?" she asked us but cupa was the only one who could answer."well my name is cupa and these are my step brothers Silver is the one with silver tints in his hair and eyes and Steve is the one thats wearing the plain clothes."she told andr."hey is his hiar always like that or does he take showers to get them out?" she asked and I answered myself."yes my hair is always like this and yes I've tried showering and shaving it doesn't work well." I told her."well since your new here I'll show you the dorms."she said."dorms?!"we all asked at the exact same time."well you see there are so many mobs that don't like hostility that they really get a lot of students meaning that they had to make dorms in order for everybody to be able to stay here and lucky for you most of the students from last year graduated a few month's ago."

"how is that good news to us exactly?"I asked her and a girl wearing barely anything came out of nowhere and said."it means more hands on experience."she said."serena how many times do i have to tell you you can't rape the other students just cause you want to."andr told the half naked girl because we couldn't see me and Steve blindfolded ourselves to prevent lust and puberty and hormones from taking over.

"oh come on you want some of me don't you sexy Silver." I suddenly grabbed her by the throat."how the hell do you know my name?"

"…BAAH" "wtf was that Steve did you hear-oh hey there little girl."I said to a little girl hanging upside down on what looked like nothing."tell me did I scare the shit out of you or what!?" she asked laughing her brains out."honestly no I've fought to many cave spiders to know that trick but nice try though." I told the little girl."whatever you were scared now tell me your name mines(lol) eva whats yours?"

"I don't feel comfortable reviling my name to children it scares them to much." I said and she gasped."really whats your name."she asked me with beaming eyes."its… Silver now get out of my face kid were burning daylight or whats left of it." I said and she pouted and started crying."Silver apologize right now to this poor little girl."cupa and serena said to me."EVA where are you little sis mom and dad will get mad if we don't get back for dinner!" a voice asked."whoops gotta go guys here you go Silver."she said kissing me on the cheek."this better not be that flip in vampire thing dad used to watch yes it was hilarious but seriously i don't want a freaking vampire using me for breakfast and barely leaving enough for me to survive." I said and everybody except serena and me laughed."hey I'm not kidding have you seen the things our dad used to watch?" I asked them and almost everybody except serena nodded even eva who was now hiding behind me from a beautiful girl with purple hair in a ponytail."hello have you seen my little sister eva anywhere she's about this big and has purple hair like me."

"yeah she's behind me."

"damnit!"She said."i may not be your parent but there will be no cursing when I'm around got it?" I asked her like a military officer."yes sir you can command me around whenever you want general."she said lifting her skirt."stop it eva the boy's obviously annoyed."eva's sister said."whatever big sis you like younger guys anyway i'll let you have him."

"I'm guessing we came through the girls dorm side of the complex." Steve said."nope this is the main building and its also where we train ourselves."serena said."so its self serve?" I asked."sort of you need a club leader teacher or instructor watching you at all times in the gym plus you get kicked for a day if you fight with anybody." andr explained."oh I almost forgot my name is Sara nice to meet you..uh..-Silver the names Silver nice to meet you too." I said._'yup the author screwed me up big time especially with the whole lifting her skirt thing…really SILVERBRO13 really anyways now for the A/N.'_

**A/N:shut up silver i feel a bit more accomplished now that i have 2 stories up and anyways this story will be based off the rosario vampire thing anime or whats-it because i thought the characters were funny(well thats an understatement) and heres something to help you out:**

**Silver:tsukune 50%**

**Steve:tsukune 50%**

**they both get an even amount of girls 3 max**

**Sara the spider=Moka the vampire from rosario vampire-**

**serena the skeleton=Kurumu the succubus from ^(pointing up to rosario vampire because I'm too lazy to write it in every OC)**

**eva the cave spider=Yukari the witch(not in a mean way)^**

**andr the endermiss(thats what I'm going with deal with it)=miss nekonome the teacher(though she is a student she will help silver a lot. sorry no andr pairing)**

**cupa the(half)creeper=kyoko(you obviously don't know what I'm talking about watch the first 7 episodes of rosario vampire or you won't know the character placement)**

**?= ginei the werewolf**

**?=mizore the snow women(i prefer to call them golems or even snow wizards**

**and heres a reviel for next chapter: frosty the snow man(I LOVE RIDDLES) **

**its a happy new year indeed I am oughta here**


	2. Chapter 2 a new problem

**well i was going to continue this one anyway chaps and guess what character power RPG style:**

**silver:dual blades: iron(isn't a power but he can take down 25 zombies without taking damage and the blades upgrade)speed boost 25% and extra hearing**

**steve:diamond battle hammer(legend of notch) ****defense boost 25% extra attack**

**cupa:throwable tnt and can explode for close range damage and is the only mob to use a bow(no not even serena the skeleton)**

**andr: can use her ender pearl to give her ****strength 50% boost for 5 min. and can also get the 50%**** speed buff but can only use one at a time until a certain part of the story**

**serena:can grow skeletal legs and can fly with her special skeleton wings**

**eva: can use string to wrap people in a cacoon and can either drain there energy(witch like but no reference to yukari)or slow down there movement(STRING SHOT EVA)**

**sara:can transform into a vampire(you know spiders are basically vamp's just as bugs) when she takes off her spider necklace(yeah moka da vampire and we get to see proof of that in this chapter)**

**and there are the powers i will show the powers of the new characters in the chapters after they appear so no flames fo dat otay?**

**anyways theres a few things i want to get out of the way yes andr will like silver but not enough to rape him and yes harem ad but cupa will not take part in said harems because if you read the first chap you would realize why(so if you haven't go read it) and I'm thinking of a theme song for the story what do you think? Anyways i haven't decided yet but the next chap will decide that and the mods in the story are:**

**paleontology mod(dinosaurs) mob talker Flans mod(guns) custom npc's(obvious) and an OC mob i call a dead eye which is basically a smarter zombies that wield stone swords dual wield mod(i think thats a real thing?) and the elemental bosses mod and the ender king mod(if i got those wrong I'm sorry)**

**silver:ok now your just stalling**

**me:no I'm not get ready**

**silver:fine**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

"what the fuck kinda school is this there is only four class rooms and the less classrooms thing only makes it worse because you have to sit in the same damn seat all day and that sucks and-shut...up silver you can the most negative person ever seriously." steve interrupted me."shut up it sucks here..but i can make it work." I said as sara walked ahead of us."ooh look who's peepin' my baby bro-shut up your only a year older- one and a half years older actually now don't interrupt me EVER." he said to me.

"oh hey guys I'd like you to meet a friend of mine her name is cherry(sh-erry) and she seems to like your brother over here." sara said."sara don't tell them." suddenly steve walked up to me."so anyone confess yet?" he asked randomly and we all blushed except for steve himself."hah got you didn't I wait 1 2 who might you be young lady?" steve asked trying to charm the poor defenseless girl(3 2 1) when suddenly he got kicked in the balls(how did that happen?)."I don't like perverts?" she said to him."OH you just got whooped bye a girl!" I got kicked but it missed because i moved."hah no cigar bitch woah." I said looking at the dude behind me.

"you must be new here so you get away this once but I'm the only one allowed to woo these girls-fuck off dan you don't deserve either of us." sara don't them him and he responded to her harshly."you'd do well to respect me women-HEY even i know you don't treat girls that way man thats wrong."

"you got some thing against me boy?"

yes I do. do YOU got a problem with that boy?!"

"you know what you really need to learn your place boy." he said."silver you really should stop this before he gets too angry we deal with it fine."

"no sara this bitch needs his lesson learned besides i need a good fight occasionally otherwise i get bored."

"RAAAHHH!" the large dude swung at me."WOAH dude i was joking geez!" well you know what i don't care cause i need to kill something!"

_insert can't hold us(yes thats the basic fight song until later)_

"well then bring it I'll just kick your ass!" I said as he swung at me and I barely avoided it."DUAL BLADES!" I yelled and my twin iron daggers appeared in front of me and I grabbed and slashed at him and hit him a few times in the chest and legs and shoulders."FUCK YOU BITCH!" he yelled in pain and swung again hitting me harder than steve's hammer."god damn that hurt!"

"silver!" the girls shouted. I swung at him with the back of my dual blades and it knocked him out.

_end music_

* * *

**later**

* * *

"well shit is there a school nurse or something?" I asked the girls and sara nodded and picked me I didn't care if the girl I liked was carrying me all I cared about was healing…. i blacked out from pain.

'"silver wake up bro you got into less trouble than the guy who attacked you but apparently fighting is looked down upon here so keep it low got that?"

"yeah whatever steve,by the way who was the guy who attacked me?" I asked him."he said his name was Daniel something i think it was morioka i think hard to pronounce-its morioka and he's an asshole and rapes the girls on campus which to the teachers is like fighting and its frowned upon." sara said walking in."thank you sara I owe you one but I'm guessing you won't hang out with me because everyone hates me." I said frowning and I was hoping to hangout with her and figure out her likes and dislikes."oh god don't act like such a failure you stood up to and even knocked out the school bully quick and easy." she said to me trying to cheer me up."oh trust me it wasn't easy."

"HEY WHERES THE BOY NAMED SILVER!" I thought to myself _'well fuck __I'm so dead'_. and the dude from earlier pounded down the door."I'll have a talk with you later girl." he said to her."you still haven't learned." I told him and a teacher walked in and said."you are the one who misbehaved and according to mr. morioka YOU were the one who crossed the line and he tried to stop you." the man said and sara was about to say something but i stopped her."he isn't worth it sara but geez whats my punishment?" I asked acting afraid.

"miss-hold on I'd rather receive punishment from a male rather than female for a number of reasons." I said interrupting him."i want asking you mr. timbers you will get your punishment from whoever the principle chooses, inderstand?" he asked."yes sir when and where will i meet this miss?" I asked him and he sighed and tried to explain that he never said the name of the teacher."look i haven't even told you her name yet how do you expect to find out who she is?"

"well sensei I have super hearing 'll hear someone say it eventually." I told him.

"well her name is hanu herulees but you will call her teacher or sensei." he told me."fine but where does that name remind me of something?" I asked him."well probably the other story the author made on a noob game called pokemon MINECRAFT FOREVER!" a random injured man screamed."huh, you guys do realize he's just drunk right? he's not injured just mentally retarded." I told the nurse and he was kicked out of the infirmary(literally).

"ok miss hanu herulees where do I meet her?" I asked the teacher and he handed me a map."i look forward to you grades in physical fitness mr. timbers." he said."and I as well(whenever its I and not i its silver talking)." I said being my usual smart ass self. dan flipped me the bird as he and the teacher left(obviously the teacher left first).

"very welcoming hey where did sara go?" I asked myself

* * *

**off campus: sara's P.O.V**

* * *

" oh damn that dan i hope the ender dragon eats him alive." i said to the sky."really i thought you liked him?" a voice in my head said."no i don't and you know it he's a perverted coward and he doesn't know how to treat a girl." i said."oh really?" i froze when i heard his voice."remember babe i can take everything you know and love and destroy it 10 times over so respect ME or bye-bye silver." he said."hey i don't like hi-uh-huh you keep telling yourself that and I'm sure you'll get over him." he said."what do you mean?" i asked clueless as to what he meant(duh).

"well miss herulees is punishing him for fighting me so you probably know whats going to happen." he said."oh no silver!"

* * *

**A/N well that was cool we get to see my OC's for gin and mizore what do you think pretty nice huh? whatever time for something about things**

**i said my stories would go into hiatus and i promise unless something drastic comes up i will continue these stories trust me i have nothing else that i think is more important than helping you guys escape reality because all the stories ****I've read either weren't continued or had crappy remakes(except for dawn of the dead and RTTE road to the end which my OC might appear in and i think I've decided on a opening song like a theme examples pokemon and almost every anime and TV show there is but I'm reviling it next chapter(because i can't decide between wake me up by Avicii can't hold us by macklemore and tiptoe and/or demons by imagine dragons).**

**peace on earth I'm out(out-tro's will apear after the chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3 a new day a new enemie

**okay bear with me here i know being a fan of Pokemon rosario+vampire and mine craft mob talker is weird but no judging me**

**NEW INFO:**

**1: silver gets a girlfriend(well at least she thinks)**

**2:sara finds her feelings**

**3:we meet hanu in this story as a teacher!(if you don't know who that is she is from my other story)**

**4:someone has a crush on steve**

**5:you notice I'm doing the same thing as my other story**

**well thats that and i hope you enjoy this chapter of MC new world new life or MCNWNF for short i get tired of spelling it**

**lets go:**

* * *

"ugh damn that still hurts silver said looking down to his wound from yesterday."well mr. timbers i honestly don't know what to tell you other than no fighting on campus,understand?" a women asked him and he nodded in response and she looked down."I'm sorry i really need to work on my people skills." he said to her."its alright just avoid dan we all agree he can get perverted and annoying sometimes and as for mr. baranu just forget about what he said you have potential unlike any I've ever seen at this school." she said encouraging him."well this did not go as i expected, and I'm mean in a good way." he said and she looked at him puzzled as to what he meant."what do you mean?" she asked him and he whispered something to her and she blushed and then slapped him."look its not that I'm perverted but my dad said he had slutty female teachers in his high school and i just thought they were all like that." he said apologizing."no I'm sorry too, for slapping you i mean and your fathers female teachers probably got drunk often thats usually the case anyway." she said to him.

"hey can i ask you something?" she asked."okay." he answered."are you into older women?" she asked and he was so offended that he literally almost slapped her."what the fuck kind of question is that!?" he asked."well you see i think your cute but I'm not even sure how old you are so i asked." she said."I'm 17 going on 18 next month." he said to her and she beamed and kissed him… hard."mfhmfmfhm hah WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he asked angrily."I'm only 20." she said and he froze."i thought you said you weren't a slut." he said and she shook her head."I'm not but i will still kiss you I'm not as slutty as the other female teachers so consider yourself lucky." she said.

"lucky…LUCKY YOU KISSED ME AND YOUR MY TEACHER IF MY FATHER WERE HERE HE WOULD SAY… actually he would say 'good job son' and then try to ask you out." she looked at him oddly."where we lived there was hardly any women so you could expect that from steve and my father because after the age of 18 they got instantly more perverted but not too much." he said to her and she prosesed it in her mind(i know i spelled it wrong)."oh ok but why aren't you oh yeah." she said remembering he was 17.

"look lady if you want to date me tell when you turn 21. is it this year or the next?" he asked the important question."next year why?" she asked and he explained his dating rules to her."well 1 i don't date girls technically 3 years older than me 2 I'm not perverted so don't try to get me in bed 3 you realize that I'm walking away now." he said walking away."awww wait please kiss me at least once." she begged him."fine come here." he said and they made out for about an hour before silver realized the time."oh shit I'm late again!" he said and he ran for the school and hanu realized she was the home room teacher and ran as well(I'm home schooled and not in college yet so bear with me).

* * *

**after class: silver's POV**

* * *

"well I'm officially screwed I'm dating my teacher a bully literally wants to kill me and i think I'm popular.. yep just great." I said and I ran into sara on the way back to the dorms(the dorms aren't close enough for PDA(public display of affection)but on the same side of the campus)."hey silver hows it going?" she asked me."terribly." I answered her back and she hugged me."sara please stop the teachers said no PDA on school grounds remember?" I asked her and she nodded."yeah i remember but the dorms aren't school ground remember?" she asked me and I nodded slowly as I saw hanu ahead of us walking to the boys dorm."hey why's ms. herulees going to the boys dorm? sara asked me and I decided to tell her about me and hanu."well when I said please stop I meant it because I'm dating someone." I said and sara started to tear up."is it eva are you into pedophilia?" she asked me and I shook my head violently."NO I would never do that besides you didn't figure it out so here… me and hanu are dating." I told her and she looked at me in complete and utter shock."but you don't look like your into older women." she said.

"im 17 going on 18 and hanu is 20 so i told her i won't date her until my birthday but i also promised i would 'touch' other girls." I told sara and she thought I meant something else entirely."YOU HAD SEX WITH OUR HOMEROOM TEACHER?!" sara shouted alerting hanu and the entire student body."no i didn't shut up." I said to her coldly as if I never knew her and everybody looked at her with eyes that said 'we are judging you now deal with it' and she ran away and everybody looked for me but they couldn't find me luckily I was on the roof of the girls dorm."you told her didn't you?" hanu asked me sadly."hanu she was about to kiss me I had to tell her because she thought I was a pedophile and that I had sex with her little sister." hanu looked at me confused." I'll explain later for now we need to get to our own dorms-im fine with just a make out apology."she said interrupting me."damn you you sexy teacher." I said and she came up to me and slid her tongue into my mouth and as her tongue played with mine we heard crying near by."go i know I'm too old for you anyway." she said and i ran down to see sara being kicked and punched by dan."hanu get down here!" I yelled and hanu rushed down the stairs."mr. morioka what are you doing to this girl?!" she asked him and he stated."simple she disrespected me and she had it coming." he said and I punched him."thats no reason to beat a girl up you perverted abusive son of a bitch!" I said as my fist impacter his face and sent him flying."what the fuck are you lighter than air?" I asked him and he said in an injured voice."no how the hell did you do that?!" hanu asked me."I don't know but sara's bleeding and we have to get her to the nurse." I said and hanu told me the nurse wasn't at work."hospital then ok hang on sara I'm taking you to the hospital." I said.

"silver get sara I'll get the car started." she said and ran out to the parking lot(this is a modern MC city with Flans what do you expect?)."silver if I die can you do something for me?" sara asked me and I said."your not going to die I won't let it happen what did you want me to do?" I asked her stupidly."kiss me." oh god I froze and stopped in my tracks."you won't die I…ever promise." I assured her and she nodded."but-I know you want me to kiss you but I need love not lust alright?" I asked her and she nodded."we'll talk when we you get better." I told her.

* * *

**3 hours later no POV**

* * *

"well you look like you went to hell and back." serena said to her friend."and I'm guessing my boy-toy saved you huh?" eva asked getting cocky."no your boy-toy didn't save me silver did." sara said to her sister and her face puffed up in anger(watch any harem anime or rosario vampire and py attention to moka's face you'll see what she looks like)."its true I saved your sister not your boy-toy." silver said to the girl."playing hard to get are we?" she asked and silver looked away from her."no I'm just not a pedophile little girl." he said to her and she revolted what he said and ignored it."well you get there… hey I'm 14 I'm not a little kid." she said and silver walked up to sara and hugged her in front of everybody luckily hanu left and hour ago to contact sara's parents. Then he released her and said."I'm 17 so its considered pedophilia to have sex with date or even kiss you okay? you have to understand that if I love someone else you'll just have to accept it for what it is okay?" he asked her and she hugged him."please marry my sister then that way I can call you my big brother." she said and silver gave her a puzzled look.

"she always wanted a brother." said a voice and I turned to see a women and a man standing in the doorway."you must be her parents… do you know the abuse she is going through at this school she isn't even allowed to talk to me normally thanks to that bitch dan." he said to the parents."young man do YOU know the circumstances we are in right now?" the man asked me."well if your going to let your own daughter get beat up at random then I'll just have to protect her myself if you the adults can't and won't do anything now I don't care what the stupid fucking circumstances your in you don't let anyone one in your family go it alone trust me I have a brother and a sister I used to hate and what possible problems could you have that you would let that guy..no that monster do this to your own daughter?" he asked them and they both looked down even eva looked down then I realized that I had stepped out of the line again."I'm sorry I didn't mean to-no we shouldn't hide this stuff from sara's boyfriend we are truly sorry. it started like this." the mother started.

_flashback: 5 years ago_

_"hey who do you think you are punk hitting our boss like that." one man said."you don't deserve to live bitch."another said."look I'm sorry take my money but not my daughter please I beg of you don't take her from me." the father said then the 'boss' said."well then your daughter will date my son or we hunt her and kill her got it?" he asked."yes sir but I warn you my wife is the spider queen she won't be happy when she-the spider queen you married the spider queen yeah fucking right-LEAVE MY HUSBAND ALONE!" the mother said."oh you well if you want your youngest to live your oldest will date and take care of my son or we kill both understand?" he asked_

_"yes sir." the women said as the man walked away."honey do you realize what you just did?" the dad asked."yes and I regret it."_

_flashback ends_

"wow I'm sorry I will protect them both but neither of you can kiss me ok?" silver asked them and they both nodded(or in sara's case barely moving her head)."they said they would leave them alone when they're in the hospital but once sara gets out so does hell remember silver none of them will be human either so they-look I've fought harder to kill mobs than these twerps trust me I've practiced on ender men but don't tell andr I said that." as he said that he remembered the mob that killed his father."what mobs are they?" he asked."mutated normal mobs but enhanced like ender men are smarter and zombies are faster." the mother said."then I won't need the reason of protecting them from them I too have things to settle with them because a mutant ender man killed my dad and mom." he said. and they all gasped and he left to get steve and cupa.

* * *

**with steve and cupa and silver**

* * *

"so the same people that killed our parents almost killed the girl you liked?" steve asked me and I flipped him the bird."well that answers that now how are we going to kill them?" cupa asked me."simple they don't know we have an archer we use that fact to our advantage and no one left alive no prisoners its shoot to kill the second sara gets out of that hospital." silver told them and they nodded.

* * *

**exit music 'wake me up'**

**before i tell you guys any thing I found out a new technic on getting more words and longer chaps but now for news I've decided that I'm inserting an actual intro theme where you can imagine in your head what the characters do but listen to the opening song before you continue reading because these songs really get me in the mood i hope they get you in the mood too:**

**radioactive by:imagine dragons intro**

**can't hold us by:MackleMore & Ryan lewis for random three paragraph long fights**

**demons also by: imagine dragons alternate intro(you can listen to either one i don't care)**

**wake me up by:Avicii ending theme(listen to at the end of the chapter**

**and those are the songs and i do not own any of them so don't expect me to and major fight scenes ahead in the story so get can't hold us ready.**

**anyways guys the new year has started and I'm going to give you guys something…. A ONESHOT or a one shot with multiple chapters just different girls this will explain all the pairings in each of my stories.**

**its the end and I'm out**


	4. Chapter 4 the long haul

**ladies and gentle men iiiitttss LEEEERRROOOOOYYYY JJJJJJEEEEENNNKKKIIINNNSS and he says sorry for the late update**

** heres a new chapter of MC the new world hope you enjoy it…wait! I almost forgot about the pre chapter spoilers silly me here they are:**

**1:ITS RAPING TIME**

**2:the girls kick some ass(andr sara and hanu)**

**3:steve gets a girlfriend**

**4:a new teacher**

**5:you notice I just trolled you(humor chap no lemon)**

**and thats it for the spoilers oh and number 5 is half a lie and adnr admits she likes silver and oops shit you read nothing ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

* * *

**school dorms boy side: silver POV**

* * *

in silver's room.

"well shit I woke up late again and what the fuck is that?" I said looking out the window seeing something weird."and that is what a dragon looks like class." a teacher said."hey excuse me what the hell is going on here?" I asked the teacher and suddenly something smacked me."silver this is miss renooli (ray new lie) and she is our new science teacher." sara said to me."ok miss renooli why did you have to demonstrate a dragon so close to the boys dorm?" I asked her." because I didn't know students were still asleep and speaking of why were you still in your dorm?" she asked me."because some of us don't wake up at 4:00 in the freaking morning." I said and sara whispered to me."silver are you sick because its 10:00 and hanu wants to talk to you." she said.

**no POV**

"damn it what happened to me anyway?" he asked wondering as to what happened the while he was asleep."well you kinda went to our original home in your sleep and you didn't come back for a day or two and by the way whats with the tattoo?"his brother Steve told him."where did you one from?" silver asked and steve told him."dude I've been following you for like two minutes and why'd you leave?" Steve asked his brother and he shrugged."dunno I don't remember anything,wait I went where?" he asked."you went home silver our home." he said and silver gave him a look of pure shock."what ever I did there it made me tired as hell." he said and steve nodded."yeah man you'd better hurry up and go see Hanu before she suiucides." Steve said to him and he looked down."she said she was gonna kill herself for me? silver asked his older brother and he nodded."yeah so hurry the fuck up before she does." Steve said and silver started running and when he got there he saw 4 girls two he liked one he looked up to and one annoying little girl Hanu held a five-seven pistol in her hands and got ready to fire it."Hanu stop I'm ok just don't pull the damn trigger for christ sake." he said and 3 of the bodies tackled him."eva Hanu and wait…andr? andr what the hell are you doing?" he asked the girl and she blushed."yeah what are you doing with my man." eva said annoyingly."eva she hugged silver not your man don't worry." sara teased."its ok you need closure for it I was gone for a while." he said and she nodded."well now that I'm back what exactly happened when I was gone?" he asked the girls."well Steve captured a dragon for PE andr got the student of the year award and Hanu was hired as the school principle the old one died trying to hunt an ender lord and me i didn't do much besides homework." sara said and silver looked at eva."what did you do eva?" he asked and the girls looked at him funny."what you didn't include your sister so I asked her myself." he said."makes sense oh yeah silver i need to talk to you." Hanu said to him and he nodded and followed her to the principles office(or Hanu's office).

"what is it Hanu?" silver asked his older companion."well theres a new teacher here too her name is Lucy alderin and she can get…" Hanu trailed off."inappropriate?" he asked and she nodded."she's kinda a cougar so watch yourself when your around her." Hanu said and silver put his thinking face on."so the this new teacher was teaching near on purpose?" silver asked her."yes she wanted to see the boys that were waking up." Hanu answered."that explains why the crowd was mainly girls." silver said."is she our?" silver asked concerned."yes she is you main homeroom teacher." Hanu said and silver got up from his seat."well shit its a good thing I woke up after homeroom." he said and Hanu laughed a bit."whats so funny?" silver asked." you won't have to worry about it I'll be monitoring you 24-7 if you set up these cameras she won't get anywhere near you." Hanu told him."where exactly do I set these up?" he asked and she told him the details about how the girls would take turns on the camera."wow you guys are really taking precautions about this one." he said and Hanu looked at him puzzled."what do you mean 'this one'?" Hanu asked."well you guys haven't even let me talk to most girls on campus so this wouldn't be the first girl you've tried to keep out of my pants." silver said and Hanu looked down blushing."don't worry you guys are all I need." he said and suddenly sara eva andr and cupa and Steve fell through the door of the office."eavesdropping are we?" silver asked his friends and siblings. they all nodded.

"it wasn't a private conversation to you guys i ws just making sure that miss alderin wasn't around." Hanu said and they all sighed."thats what you think." voice behind the back wall whispered."i will have you soon enough silver timbers." she said."did anybody else hear a voice it sounded a bit girly." silver said and everyone shook there heads."probably just me then." he said obliviously(no silver NO)."hey guys anyone notice ever since Hanu became principle no one has even bothered me and that dan is no where to be see?" silver asked and everybody responded differently."he's just a coward" "yeah and a pervert" "i think he's just too jealous" "you guys are a bit harsh don't you think?"(1 sara 2 eva 3 Hanu 4 andr Steve just thought about it)."well he could be preparing for you and is probably waiting out side for us." Steve said and silver nodded."I hear them too you got my swords?" silver asked and Steve shook his head."they banned us from our weapons." Steve said and silver put up his fists."then lets do this." he said and Hanu handed him something."what?" he asked."I'm the school principle i can give you back your weapons at anytime so return them here when your done." she said and silver nodded."alright *busts out* BRING IT MOTHER FUCKERS!" he said and looked around to see students and teachers instead of dans goons." what the hell is going on?" silver asked one of the teachers."well remember that dragon answered miss alderin herself."yes stay away from me though." silver said nodding."well its sorta mad." she said and silver put his swords away."alright time to kick some ass there are the goons I almost thought you forgot about me." silver said and dan appeared on the top of the dragon."well all for you bitch." he said to silver was suddenly launched into the air with the dragon as he saw silver taking down his goons without breaking a sweat."how?" dan asked under his breath."ever wonder what its like to take on two battle ready siblings in a fight well here you go!" Steve said knocking out the dragon in two punches(1 2 knock out!)."thats how i do it mutha fucka." he said and silver laughed and nodded but was still fighting effortlessly against the weird mob goons.

"it seems like theres no end to you goons." he said and he was hit in the back of the head but didn't even flinch."and geez its getting fucking annoying!" silver yelled and Steve said."then stop playing around with them and do it!" he said to his little brother and silver shrugged not noticing the juggernaut zombie about to pummel him."SILVER WATCH OUT!" suddenly sara and andr appeared behind him protecting him from the blow."you girls are too reckless for your own good." he said and the girls looked at him like he was crazy."we just saved your ass from that thing!" sara said and andr added."yeah why are you so unappreciative?" she asked.

"well one that wouldn't have done that much in the first place and two both of you look like you just literally sprinted five miles." he said and took down the brute with 3 kicks to the face."and last but no least three what the fuck are you two doing here anyway?" he asked the girls."well hanu suggested we follow you until your inside where dan can't get you but-but i can handle myself just fine without any of you what do you want me to be helpless?" he asked and the girls shook there heads.

**off in the ****distance **

"did they forget about me?!" dan asked no one in particular."i think so boss besides shouldn't we just leave them be until "the punch" arrives?" the random goons suggested."why yes we should call the men back and wait till night when he leaves for the showers."

**back with the protagonists(all the girls are here now)**

"do you all think I'm helpless or somethi-AAAUUUGGGHHH!" silver suddenly fell to the floor as if he was just injured really badly."no but whats wrong with you one minute your the cocky basters these chicks seem to love and the next your a sweet talker and the next your falling to the ground when nothing happens at all. god this all started when you went back home for that…period…of…time, thats it!" Steve said and cupa looked at him and understood but everyone else looked stupidly at Steve."well its obvious when summer break comes we all head out for our old house!" he said and everybody except cupa said "oh" and nodded."no if you guys do that you'll run into stuff worse than your nightmares." silver said to them and they all looked down."silver you can stay but we're all going wether you like it or not." sara said and silver blushed but since he had darker skin than them(same color as Steve's) they didn't notice."why?" he asked and he was met with an answer he never EVER thought he would hear from a girl(or like 3 girls)."because we love you silver me hanu and sara all love you." andr said and sara and hanu looked at andr astonished."well then that settles it me and cupa will go back home with whoever else wants to and hanu will try to find out why your constantly in pain and whoever besides hanu will stay and keep your sorry ass safe from those faggots." Steve announced."so only one of us will be able to go with you?" sara and andr asked at the same time."yes." Steve answered."i'll go with you guys after all it wouldn't be good if silver got stuck like this for a long period of time." a voice answered and everyone looked to sara's chest(not pervertedly) and saw a glowing light inside of her shirt."well sara what do ya say?" the voice asked."well andr hasn't really gotten time to get to know silver yet so fine you can kiss him,but don't take his virginity thats mine." sara stated and silver blushed and so did andr(lemon… nope not this chap)."well fuck this turned out perfect." silver said and hanu kissed him."hey I'm not giving my virginity to a mob my first kiss was stolen by a cougar and to me thats considered a mob in itself I'm only giving my virginity to a HUMAN girl, ok?" he asked his sexy companions."well silver i never intended on asking you so you can't say no to it even if you wanted to or not." sara said in a very sexy tone that would turn any normal being(any dude or lesbo) on hard."well I'm officially fucked when you get back thats for sure." silver said and sighed.

**during** **summer break**

"well thats the end of that see ya later little bro!" Steve said and they all waved goodbye to the people when it was time for them to leave.

**well that ends this chapter and again sorry for not updating I've been busy with life so i hope the humor in this chapter made up for ****that and if it didn't take it up with chuck norris cause i don't fucking care just kidding see you all next chapter**

**i sexyness and I'm out**


	5. an apology

**okay dont hate me for this but i will NOT continue this story until i finish my pokemon one mainly because my schedule has already been bumped but don't worry in two weeks this story will be back up plus I've had writers block which is the reason for weekly updates plus at the end of the day I'm tired not to mention thats the reason for late night updates i have school,a part time job and i have to help support my family often so I'm sorry for the inconvenience but its as good as it can get with the weekly updates**


	6. bye

okay I'm sorry but I'm not continuing my mine craft story mainly because I'm out of inspiration to do so but if this is inconvenient to you I'm sorry

but it kinda sucks because it isn't as popular as my other stories in my opinion I don't like it but I will make a re-do of it but less violent than the first because mine craft isn't that violent but unfortunately until I can(and want to) I won't continue this story


End file.
